24 years later
by Natalia2002
Summary: 24 years after the battle at Hogwarts we now follow a new Golden trio, Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy. it starts in their 6th year, with new adventures and new love interests.- Please lace comments.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A new year**

"Now don't forget your dress robes. You'll need them this year." Harry said as he helped Albus pack his trunk for school.

"Why? We never need them. What do you know that I don't?" Albus asked as he closed his trunk.

"Just wait. You'll see when you get to school. Just remember that this year will be fun for you and James, maybe Lily. Now come on get your stuff down stairs or you'll be late. The other three are already down there." Harry said. With a wave of his wand Albus' trunk disappeared. Albus ran down stairs to meet his siblings and best friend.

"It's about time." Lily sighed. She turned to face the door and waited for her mother to open it. Albus waited for everyone to leave before going through the door.

"Hey Al, do you know why we need our dress robes this year, all father said was to pack them and that I'd find out at school?" Scorpius asked as he handed Ginny his trunk so she could put it into the boot of the car.

"Yeah that's what dad said to me. I really think this year is going to be fun." Albus said as he got into the extended back seat of the car.

When they arrived at kings cross station they meet up with the other cousins that were still at school. There was James in his last year and his girlfriend Maia, then Rose, Scorpius and Albus in their 6th year as well as Hugo's girlfriend Sam, and finally Lily, Hugo and Scorpius' sister Sage in their 5th year. They all said goodbye to their parents and got on the train. Rose, Scorpius, Albus, Lily, Hugo, and Sage had a compartment to themselves.

"What N.E.W.T classes are you taking again Albus?" Rose asked, no one bothered to ask her as she said them every five minutes.

"I'm taking Position, DADA, Transfiguration, and Charms."

"Do you think that Natalia girl you like will be in any of our classes this year?" Scorpius asked elbowing Albus in the ribs. Albus turned a light shade of pink.

"What girl?!" Lily and Hugo shouted in unison.

"There's this girl named Natalia that was in our Position class last year. She transferred from Durmstrang, she's Viktor Krum's daughter." Rose said as she pulled out her money bag, they could hear the lunch trolley coming down the hall.

"Viktor Krum's daughter? But why would she come to Hogwarts?" Lily asked taking her bag from Albus.

"Her mother's half english. I guess she came here to stay with her mother's family because her father is busy getting ready for the quidditch world cup, coming up in 3 years. So she can't stay at home." Rose said as she took the pumpkin pastie from the lunch trolley. For the rest of the train ride they talk about their classes this year and poking fun at Albus for his crush on Natalia.

When they arrived at school, they got into the carriages and headed up to the school. After the feast they all went up to the Gryffindor common room, Sage went to the Hufflepuff common room.

"So did you see Natalia at dinner?" Scorpius asked as they began to unpack their pajamas from their trunks.

"Yeah, I think so. It was kind of hard to tell, but she does have bright red and brown hair. So it wasn't too hard to find her." Albus said as pulled the curtain shut around his bed so he could change. The boy's didn't say anything for the rest of the night.

The next morning at breakfast, Professor Longbottom came around handing out time tables. It took longer than usual as he had to check weather or not the students had the required O.W.L scores.

"Potter. Positions, good. DADA, good. Transfiguration, good. Charms, good. Here is your table don't lose it." He said handing Albus his time table. Albus waited for Scorpius to get his time table, Rose had already left for her first class, then headed back to the common room.

"I can't believe we have a free period already." Scorpius said taking a seat by the fire. The boy's spent their first free periode sitting in the common room discussing what might happen to the Gryffindor quidditch team now that James was captain. When the period ended they headed down to the dungeons for Potions where they met Rose.

"Albus look." Rose whispered as he stood beside her. She was pointed to a girl with dark brown hair tapering into a bright cherry red, she had golden eyes. She was shorter than Albus and Scorpius but around the same height as Rose. It was Natalia.

"Enter." Professor Slughorn, the Potions master said as he opened the door to the Potions room. Everyone filed in. There weren't that many students that carried on to N.E.W.T Potions this year. There were four Slytherin's, four Hufflepuff's, one Ravenclaw, and the three Gryffindor's. The four Hufflepuff's and the four Slytherin's took two tables, that left Rose, Scorpius, Albus, and Natalia to share a table. Scorpius stood in between Rose and Albus, leaving Natalia to stand on the other side of Albus. Rose elbowed Scorpius in the side.

"Oww. what was that …" But Scorpius didn't finish his sentence, he saw Rose pointing at Albus. He was turning a light pink.

"Hi. I'm Natalia Krum. I think we were in Potions together last year." Natalia said holding out a hand. Albus shook it.

"Hi. I'm Albus Potter. This is Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. Yeah I think we did have Potions together last year." Albus said pointing at the other two. They waved.

"Good morning class. Can anyone tell me what this potion is?" Slughorn asked pointing to a cauldron filled with a clear liquid. Rose put her hand up in the air as soon as Slughorn stopped speaking.

"It's veritaserum Sir. it makes the drinker tell the truth." Slughorn smiled at Rose.

"What is your name?" Slughorn asked.

"Rose. Rose Weasley Sir." Rose answered sheepishly.

"Ah a Weasley. You aren't perchance related to the minister for magic, Mrs. Hermione Weasley?" He had a curious expression on his face.

"Yes I am. She's my mother. Why do you ask Sir?"

"I used to teach her. She was one of the best in my class. On her first day like you, she answered all my questions correctly." Slughorn said looking happily at Rose, as she did look quite like her mother.

"Can you tell me what this is?" He said pointing at a cloudron of a mud like liquid. Roses hand shot up again.

"It's polyjuice potion Sir. It allows you to take on the appearance of another person, but it does not work on any other spices aside from human." Rose said proudly.

"Now this one?" Slughorn said looking right at Rose as he pointed at a cauldron at their table.

"It's Amortentia."

"Indeed it is. Now what is it?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world!" Rose said looking at it in aw.

"Yes. I suppose you recognized it by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals. My mother said it's supposed to smell differently to each person based on what attracts them."

"Good job miss Weasley. Now do we have any volunteers to tell us what they smell?" Slughorn asked the rest of the class. Scorpius rose his hand. Slughorn pointed at him.

"Yes Mr.."

"Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy. I smell… fresh books and wet grass and lily flowers…" Scorpius trailed off.

"Ah thank you Mr. Malfoy. Do we have any other volunteers?" Natalia rose her hand.

"Yes, you Miss…"

"Krum, Natalia Krum. I smell… the wood of brooms and the snitch and some kind of musk I remember smelling last year." As she spoke her eyes turned a little pinker.

"Well done everyone. Now can you grab out your copies of Advanced Potions. Today you will be making a The Draft of living Death. You might need to split up a bit so you are two to a table." Slughorn said waving his wand so three more tables apreed.

"Albus, me and Scorpius are going to move." Rose said grabbing her bag and pulling Scorpius over to the table behind them.

"Are they dating?" Natalia asked as she pulled out her cauldron.

"Rose and Scorpius? No they aren't. Scorpius and my sister have a weird thing going on. Rose is fine being on her own."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Natalia asked as her eye's turned a little pink, Albus didn't notice.

"No. I haven't met anyone I really like. I'm also really busy with quidditch."

"Oh, yeah you play seeker right?"

"Yeah I do. Do you play quidditch?"

"Yeah, I play chaser. My father was hoping I would play seeker like him, but I prefer chaser." The rest of the class Albus and Natalia talked about their other classes and quidditch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The New Triwizard**

It was the first day of October and everyone was waiting for Mrs. Hermione Weasley, the Minister for Magic to arrive and announce what was happening this year.

"Al where are you going?" Rose asked as she passed him on her way into the common room.

"Library. I'm meeting Nat to work on DADA homework." He said running off. He ran down to the library where he found Natalia sitting in the corner reading her DADA textbook.

"Hey." Albus said brightly taking a seat beside her.

"Hey. How are you?" Natalia asked putting her book down.

"I'm good. My aunt is coming tonight to announce whatever it is she's announcing." He said pulling out his text book.

"Should we get to work then?" She asked pulling out some parchment and a quill.

"Yeah." They worked up until the sunset, then headed out for dinner. They headed down to the great hall where they parted ways.

"Good evening students. Tonight as you well know we have the Minister for Magic here with us. Please welcome Mrs. Weasley." The Headmaster's voice boomed through the hall.

"Good evening students. As you well know there is something special happening this year. As most of you know there used to be a competition called the Triwizard Tournament. This year we will be bringing back this tournament. It will however be different, the competition will be for 5th year and up. It will be based on wits and actual skill in the magical arts. In 2 weeks 2 other schools will be joining you here, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Then I will return and explain in full the competition. Good night students." Mrs. Weasley walked back to her seat next to the Headmaster. Food then appeared on the table and the students began to eat. After the feast Albus met Natalia on the stairs.

"So there's going to ba another triwizard tournament." Natalia said as she walked with Albus up the staircase.

"My father was in the last one. He won, and gave his winning money to my uncle George and his late brother Fred. During the last one a Hogwarts student died, he was killed by Voldemort." Albus said.

"Wow. That's terrible. I should get going now, but I'll see you tomorrow. Night." Natalia said wave goodbye to Albus.

"Night." He said waving back.

Two weeks had past and everyone was sitting the great hall, their guests from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons among them.

"Good evening everyone. Now as you all know the triwizard tournament this year will not be like the ones in the past. This time the challenges will be based around knowledge and actual skill in the magical arts. Students from 5th year and above may enter. This time we will be picking 2 students from each school and they will be working as a team. You may enter your name into the goblet of fire from now until tomorrow evening at 6pm. Then your Headmaster will pick out the 6 names. There will be 3 challenges in total so be prepared. Once you have entered you can not pull out. May the tournament begin." The minister said as she lit the fire in the goblet. Professor Mcgonagall stood up and waved her hands, and the food for the feast appeared. After dinner Albus met Natalia in the library.

"So do you think you're going to enter." He asked her as he took a seat in one the arm chairs.

"No, I'd rather watch. Are you going to enter?" She asked taking a seat across from him.

"Nah, but I think Rose and Scorpius might enter." They continued to talk about the tournament for the rest of the evening until they had to go off to bed.

The next evening arrived and everyone gathered around the goblet in the great hall to see who would be chosen.

"Silence please." The Headmaster's voice boomed through the hall. At that moment the fire turned a bright pink and 2 slips of paper flew out and landed in Professor Mcgonagall's hand.

"The students from Durmstrang are Ivan and Yana Dimov. Come forward." A boy and girl came out from the Durmstrang students. They all cheered. The 2 looked like twins, they were rather tall with dirty-blonde hair and dark blue eyes. They took their slips of paper from Mcgonagall and went down to the trophy room to await further instruction. 2 more slips of paper flew out from the goblet.

"The students from Beauxbatons are Leon Segal and Sabine Dupont. Come forward." Once again a boy and girl emerged from the crowd this time from the Beauxbatons students. They followed behind the other 2 students. Finally the last 2 slips of paper flew out.

"Finally the students from Hogwarts are Rose Weasley and Sage Malfoy. Come forward." Rose stood up instantly and walked forward, but Sage was held back by Scorpius.

"Why did you enter? Does dad know? What were you thinking?" Scorpius was holding Sages arm.

"Scorpius let her go." Natalia said pulling Sage away from her brother.

"I entered because I'm at the top of my class and I'm in 5th year, and yes dad knows I asked him last night and got his reply this morning." Sage turned her back on her brother and followed Rose. Albus and Natalia had to drag Scorpius back up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Scorpius calm down mate. She'll be fine. Aunt Hermione said that this year it would be different." Albus said as he waved goodbye to Natalia. Lily walked into the common room as Natalia was leaving. She walked over and took a seat beside Scorpius. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Scorp you don't need to worry. She's the best in my year. The only person I've ever seen with magic like hers is Aunt Hermione, and she's a fully trained which." At the sound of Lily's voice Scorpius relaxed a little. He grabbed her hand.

"I know she'll be fine, but that doesn't mean I won't worry. I do the same for you Lil, for any of you at that." At the sight of Lily hugging Scorpius, Albus left up to the boys dormitory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Trouble in paradise**

It was almost Halloween and the first challenge of the triwizard was approaching. This time around the students were told the basics of the challenge so they could be slightly more prepared, unlike last time. Albus often saw Sage in the library surrounded by books, when he was studying with Natalia. At the moment though he was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Natalia and Lily.

"Lily I can't help you if you don't pay attention." Albus said with sigh. Lily was dreamily looking out the window.

"Lily!" Albus shouted. Lily started.

"What?" Lily looked confused at Natalia, who began to giggle.

"Pay attention. What are you thinking about that is more important than your education?" Albus said passing Lily her quil.

"I was just thinking about Scor… I mean I was thinking about the first challenge. I'm still a little scared for Sage." She said blushing noticeably.

"No need to lie Lil. We all know you and Scorpius like each other. Why don't you just ask him out already?" Natalia asked.

"She's not asking anyone out." Albus said glaring at Natalia.

"Hello, mum started dating dad when she was in her 5th year. It doesn't matter what you say anyway, I wasn't going to ask him out. He doesn't like me like that." She said looking down at her shoes.

"What are you talking about Lil? Scorpius is practically falling head over heels for you." Natalia said putting her hand on Lily's shoulder. Lily shook her off.

"Just leave it. It's none of your business." She said as she grabbed her stuff and left up to the girls dormitory. Natalia's eyes turned a light shade of violet, almost lilac.

"Hey don't be sad it's not your fault, Lily and Scorp are always really touchy about it." Albus said squeezing her hand.

"I know I just feel a little bad. Wait, how could you tell that I was sad?"

"Your eyes turned lilac, they always do that when you're sad. I mean you are a metamorphmagus. When it comes to most metamorphmagus' a certain part of their appearance changes with stronger emotions."

"Wait how do you know I'm metamorphmagus? Unless you saw my eyes change and just did your research."

"No I didn't research you. My father's godson Teddy is a metamorphmagus. His hair changes not his eyes, but I guess it's genetic."

"Yeah it is, my grandfather is a metamorphmagus, his eyes change as well." At that moment Scorpius walked into the common room.

"Hey guys. Where's Lily, we were supposed to hang out after she was done working with you two." Scorpius said as he took a seat across from Albus.

"She's in her dormitory." Natalia said sheepishly.

"Why? She said she would meet me here." Scorpius said looking confused.

"Umm, she got a little mad over something we were talking about." Albus said letting go of Natalia's hand.

"Well, what were you talking about?" Scorpius asked.

"I'm not sure if you want to know." Natalia said looking down at her shoes.

"Lily's my girl… I mean my friend. Why won't you tell me?"

"Ok I'll tell you, just don't get mad." Albus said nervously.

"I promise I won't get mad."

"Well, we were trying to study but Lily wasn't paying attention. More than usual. So when she finally snapped out of it we asked her what she was dreaming about…" Albus said trailing off.

"And… what did she say, tell me." Scorpius said impationaly.

"She said she was thinking about the first challenge, and how she was worried about Sage. Before that though she almost said she was thinking about you." Natalia said finishing Albus' thought. Scorpius looked a little confused.

"Nat told her she didn't need to lie because we all know that…" Albus said trailing off again.

"That you all know what? Finish your thoughts mate." Scorpius said looking between Albus and Natalia

"We all know that you two like each other, and we asked why she hasn't asked you out yet." Natalia said looking at Scorpius nervously.

"Well than. Is there anything else?" Scorpius asked looking down at his shoes.

"She said there was no point because she doesn't think you like her that way. We then told her that it was obvious that you like her. That's when she got mad and left." Albus said placing his hand on Natalia's arm.

"Thanks for letting me know. Just so you know I'm not mad, I'm just worried about Lily. Umm, Al can I borrow a small piece of parchment and a quill?"Scorpius asked holding out a hand.

"Uh, sure. Here." He said passing the stuff to Scorpius. He began to quickly write out something.

"What are you writing, if you don't mind me asking?" Natalia said looking over at the paper.

"I'm writing a note for Lily, telling her to meet me by the black lake under the beech tree tomorrow after lunch."

"Why do you want her to meet you under the beech tree tomorrow?" Albus asked looking at Scorpius questionaly.

"I want to meet her there to tell her that I actually like her, and to ask her out. Hopefully, if things go well."

"Wait, what? No way! That's my little sister." Albus said standing up. Natalia grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"Albus calm down. This is none of your business. Lily is capable of making her own decisions. Remember what she said, your mum started dating your dad at her age. Plus it's not like she wants to date someone that acts like Hugo's girlfriend, Sam was it. She's extremely overprotective and completely controlling him." Natalia said trying to calm Albus down. Scorpius looked nervous.

"True. Scorpius is better than Sam, and if he hurts her I know where to find him." Albus said looking a little better.

"I'm sitting right here." Scorpius said.

"Oh right. Sorry mate." Albus said giving Scorpius a look that said 'Fine go ahead'.

"No problem. I understand, if Sage ever starts dating I'll be watching the guy like a hawk." Scorpius said grinding his teeth. He turned to face Natalia.

"Would you mind running up to Lily's dormitory and giving this to her, boys aren't allowed up." He asked passing her the folded up note.

"Sure. I'll be back in a minute then." Natalia grabbed the note from Scorpius and headed up the stairs to the girls dormitory. When she reached the 5th year's dormitory she knocked on the door. Lily answered it.

"Come in." She said holding the door back.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you earlier, I just get really sensitive about that stuff. I've never really liked someone before, I mean I've had a crush on Scorpius since I was ten. Sorry I'm rambling." Lily sat on her bed.

"This for you from Scorpius. He's down in the common room, don't ask just read it." Natalia said handing Lily the note.

"I'm gonna get going, Albus and I are going to help Sage with preparation for the first task. I'll see you at dinner." Natalia left Lily alone in her room and met Albus in the common room.

"I gave her the note. She's reading it. You want to come with to help Sage?" Natalia asked Scorpius as she packed up her bag.

"Sure, I guess Lily and I aren't hanging out anymore." They all grabbed their stuff and headed down to the front doors where they met Sage. From there they headed out to the far field near Hagrid's hut to practice.

"So what's the first challenge?" Scorpius asked setting his bag down in the grass.

"Professor Mcgonagall said that for the first two challenges the pairs would work separately to really test our individual knowledge and only during the last challenge will we work with our partners. I'm also not allowed to talk to Rose or the other students in the tournament about the challenges. She said the first challenge would be based around potions and riddles. I'm not sure what that really means though." Sage set her bag down next to her brother's and pulled out her wand. She began to twirl it between her fingers.

"You said potions and riddles. It might be something like the seven chalice riddle." Natalia said taking a seat in the grass next to Albus.

"What's that?" Scorpius asked.

"It's a riddle based around a knight trapped in a room with seven chalices laid out in front of him. One chalice holds eternal life, one will kill him instantly, three will slowly poison him to death, and the last two are just wine. He is given clues and has to figure out which one will give him eternal life." Albus said.

"Wow, sounds complicated. I'm glad I'm not you Sage." Scorpius said laughing. He stopped once Sage hit him over the head with her wand.

"Oww. What was that for?" Scorpius said rubbing the top of his head.

"Being annoying." Natalia and Albus laughed.

"But that does sound hard. I guess the Minister did say they would be based around wits." Sage said with a sigh.

"Hey Sage, I might have a way to help you practice for this, if it is indeed the riddle." Natalia said standing up.

"Go ahead, I'll take all the help I can get."

"What if Albus and I head back to the castle and get seven goblets from the kitchen and bring them to the Hufflepuff common room, where we'll meet you and Scorpius. Then we, Scorpius, Albus, and I can fill the goblets with different drinks. Water instead of wine, gilly water instead of poison, pumpkin juice for the instant death, and butterbeer for eternal life. Then we'll write out clues and get you to solve the riddle, and we'll time you."

"That was a lot all at once, but I think I've got it. Let's do it." They all grabbed their things and headed out. After many hours of challenging Sage, the three 6th year's went off to dinner and then bed.

Saturday morning came and went with nothing really interesting. Finally lunch arrived and Natalia, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Hugo, and Sam were all sitting in the great hall eating.

"Hugo let's go. I need to study." Sam said standing up and grabbing her bag.

"But I don't need to study. I'll just meet you later." Hugo said not meeting her eyes.

"Well if it's going to be like that, I guess I'll just leave. I don't know why I even try." Sam pounded off to the library.

"Why don't you just break it off with her already? Clearly she makes you unhappy." Rose asked as she grabbed a piece of toast.

"I want to, but I just don't know how. I don't want to seem like a prat." Hugo said gloomly.

"Okay mate. I get that you don't want to be a prat, but you need to break it off. This isn't doing anyone any good, also I'd do it before Christmas." Albus said.

"Well I've got to get going, I'm meeting Lily." Scorpius got up and left the great hall. He walked through the grounds until he came to the beech tree, where he found Lily waiting for him. He took a seat on the grass next to her.

"Hey." He said brightley.

"Hey. Why did you want to meet?" Lily asked.

"Yesterday, I went to the common room to find you but you weren't there. So I asked Albus and Nat where you were, they said you got mad and went up to your dormitory."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Scorp. I completely forgot that we were supposed to hang out."

"It's fine. Albus and Nat told me why you got mad." Lily look down at her shoes. Her face was turing a bright pink.

"Lil, I know you like me. Not just as a friend."

"Oh. I know you don't think of me in the same way." Scorpius stood up, as he did he pulled Lily with him.

"Scorp what are you do…" At that moment Scorpius kissed her. After a few minutes they broke apart. Lily was blushing furiously.

"Why did you do that?" Lily asked sheepishly.

"So you'd know I like you. Lily everyone keeps saying you think I don't like you, but that's not true. Lily I've liked ever since I was eleven. Also I'm kind of obvious with the way I act around you." Lily looked a little happier. For the rest of the afternoon Scorpius and Lily talked about everything. That evening when they entered the Gryffindor common room they were holding hands. There was only one arm chair left as their friends had taken the rest, so they shared. Lily sat down and Scorpius sat on the arm of the chair.

"Wait why are you two holding hands? Did I miss something yesterday?" Hugo said bewildered.

"We're holding hands because we're dating now, and you didn't miss anything yesterday." Lily said smiling across to Hugo.

"Finally. It's been what like five years? I truly am happy for you guys though." Hugo said getting up and giving his best friend a hug.

"Thanks, H. That means a lot to me." Lily said hugging him back.

A few days had passed and Halloween was finally upon them. Hugo was heading up to Ravenclaw tower to meet Sam. when he got there Sam was standing outside the door waiting for him.

"Hey. Shall we go?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Hugo and Sam started walking down the stairs.

"So what did you want to talk about? In your letter you said it was important." Sam asked, as she did she tried to grab Hugo's hand but he pulled away.

"Look Sam, you're a great girl but I don't think this is working out. I don't think this relationship is good for me right now."

"Wait are you breaking up with me? After all we've been through? After all the work I've put into this relationship?" Sam stopped in her tracks, she was furious.

"What work? Sam all you do is drag me around to places, and make me hangout with you and your friends. I braley get to hangout with my friends anymore, and any time I talk to girl that's not Rose you freak out and say I'm cheating on you. I'm not sure if you even trust me."

"I have done so much to keep us together. With you running of to hangout with that Lily girl, or what's that Bulgarian girl's name, oh yeah Natalia. Where I have been faithful to you this entire time."

"Running off, I haven't been running off with anyone. Lily is my best friend and cousin and Natalia is kind of with Albus. Also you have not been faithful. I see you with those guys from your Herbology class, flirting acting like I'm no one. You don't trust me and you don't care about me. So I'm sorry if I hurt you but we're done, I just can't do this anymore." And with that Hugo left. On his way back to Gryffindor he bumped into a boy, who dropped his bag. Hugo stopped to help him with his things.

"I'm so sorry for knocking your things over." Hugo said handing the boy a few books.

"It's all my fault. I'm Edwin by the way, from Ravenclaw." Edwin held out his hand to Hugo, who shook it in return.

"I'm Hugo from Gryffindor."

"I'll see you around then Hugo from Gryffindor." Edwin left, waving as he walked away. Hugo finally made it back to the Gryffindor common room where he met up with Albus and Rose.

"Hey. How did it go?" Rose asked moving over on the couch so Hugo could sit down.

"I think it went alright. We had a row in the middle of the hall but other than it was fine."

"Well that's good." Albus said offering Hugo a chocolate frog, Hugo took it.

"On my way back I bumped into a boy, his name was Edwin. He's in Ravenclaw. Do either of you know him? I think he might be in 6th year."

"Edwin you said? Yes I think I know him. He's in our DADA class and Transfiguration and Charms and my Arithmancy class. Why do you want to know?" Rose explained.

"I was just wondering because I've never seen him before." Hugo, Rose and Albus talked about the upcoming challenge for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; -webkit-text-decoration-skip: none; text-decoration-skip-ink: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 4: The first challenge/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sage was sitting in the competitors room waiting for The Headmaster to arrive and explain what they would be doing for the first challenge. She was neatly weaving her hair into a plait that rested over her shoulder. Finally The headmaster arrived./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright students for the first challenge you will not require your wands, so if you would kindly hand them over to me. I will return them after you have completed the challenge." They all handed Professor Mcgonagall their wands./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Now for this challenge you will be locked in a room. In the room there will a table with items laid upon it. One of those items will be a slip of paper. If you want to complete the challenge please read the entire slip of paper. If you find that the challenge is to hard or you simply wish to quit, there will be a small window in the ceiling of the room, shoot red sparks out of it and we will come get you out. Now are there any questions?" Professor looked around but no one spoke up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good. now when the cannon goes off Ivan you will exit the tent and enter the stone room. Then Yana you will go at the next cannon, followed by Leon, then Sabine, then Rose, and Finally Sage. Does everyone understand?" They all nodded. The cannon sounded and Ivan left the tent. After about forty minutes they could hear the crowd cheering and the cannon sounded again, Yana left. Thirty minutes this time before they could hear cheers and with the next cannon Leon left. After twenty minutes they could see red sparks flying threw the air. Leon didn't finish. Sabine left with the next cannon. It only took twenty minutes for her to figure out. Now it was Rose's turn to leave, Sage gave her a hug and wished her good luck. Rose took almost thirty minutes to figure it out. When Sage heard the cheers she stood up and began to pace. Then the sound of the cannon hit her ears. She stepped out of the tent and was greeted by cheers from the crowd. She walked into the cold stone room. In the room was a long thin table, behind it lay the exit though it was blocked by scorching purple flames. Laid out in front of her were seven potion bottles and a piece of parchment. She picked up the parchment, it read: /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Victory lies before you, while nothing lies behind,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"One of us will help you, which you need to find,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"One among us us will let you move ahead,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The other will turn you blind instead,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Two among our numbers hold only nettle wine,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"To help you in your choice, we give you these cluse four:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"First, however slyly the poison tries to hide,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You will always find it on nettle wines left side;/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Second, different are those who stand on either end,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Neither dwarf nor giant holds death inside;/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Fourth, the second left and the second right /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sage began to work through it, thinking out loud./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So if the giant is not poison and it is the twin to the second from the right, then they must be nettle wine. So they are the 2nd and 6th bottles." She walked up to the table and slid these potions forward, to the edge of the table./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Two of the poisons are on the left of the wine, so they are the 1st and 5th bottles." She moved these bottles ahead but left the slightly behind the other two./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The ones on the ends are different and since we know the left end is poison, and both nettle wines have been found, and it won't help move me ahead. It must be the one that blinds. So the 7th bottle." She move this back a few inches./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Two bottles are left now. I know the dwarf is not poison so it must be the one to move me ahead. Which means the poison is bottle number four." She picked up the bottle in 3rd position and drank it. When she walked through the fire it didn't burn her, but instead felt like a warm bath. On the other side of the flames was a door. Sage walked through it and was greeted by roaring cheers. She had done it. Professor Mcgonagall walked up to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Here you go miss Malfoy. Now if you would please go and wait in the small white tent over there with the other contestants, while we tally up the scores." Professor said handing Sage her wand back. Everyone in the tent was silent. Sage took a seat next to Rose. after about ten minutes they were called out by Professor Mcgonagall. They walked out and stood in the center of the arena./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We have the scores!" The Professor's voice boomed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""In first place we have Rose and Sage, with a combined time of forty minutes!" The Hogwarts students cheered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""In second place we have Ivan and Yana, with a combined time of one hour and ten minutes!" The Durmstrang students cheered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And Finally in third place we have Leon and Sabine, both sadly could not complete the challenge!" The Beauxbatons student did not cheer. Sage looked over and saw Sabine yelling at Leon. Sage headed back to the school with Rose, Hugo, Lily, Scorpius, Natalia, Albus, James, and Maia. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So how hard was it?" Maia asked. She was an average girl, with raven black hair and sparkling green eyes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Really easy once I read through the whole note." Sage said tapping her wand on her leg as she walked, green sparks fluttered out from the end./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Really, I thought it was kind of tough. It took me like twenty minutes to figure it out." Rose said looking at Sage questionaly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It doesn't really matter now though. You guys put Hogwarts in first place. Isn't that awesome?" Lily said getting closer to Scorpius to stay warm from the November chill./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, you're right. We got first place." Sage said excitedly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;""Yes we did." Rose said wrapping her arm around Sage's shoulders. That night they had a party in the Great hall to celebrate Hogwarts' victory in the first challenge. At the end of the party all the students in the tournament were called to the Headmaster's office to get their next challenge./p 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Unspoken words and Untouched stories**

It was the first Saturday of November, and all the students were gathered in the great hall.

"Good afternoon students. You have been called here today as we have an important announcement. This year we will be having a Yule ball. This ball is for fifth years and up. It will be on the night before you leave for your holidays. You may attend dance class every Saturday afternoon from now until the dance. If you have any question talk to your heads of house. You are all dismissed." Professor Mcgonagall left the hall followed by the students. Albus, Rose, and Scorpius were sitting in the library talking about the ball.

"So you're going with Lil then?" Rose asked Scorpius.

"Yeah I'm going to ask her tonight. Al are you going to go with anyone?"

"I think I might ask Natalia. I asked her to meet me here after dinner."

"So you do like her." Rose teased.

"So are you going with anyone then?" Albus shot back.

"No not yet. But I guess I need to go with someone. All the students in the competition have to dance at the start of the ball." They all headed off for dinner. After dinner Albus ran up to the library to meet Natalia. As he walked through the rows of books he saw Natalia standing at the end of the isle. As he got closer he saw that she was talking to the Durmstrang boy, Ivan. he was asking her to the dance. Albus turned and ran back up to the Gryffindor common room. He found Lily, Scorpius, and Rose sitting by the fire.

"Al what's wrong?" Lily asked looking up at her brother's sallow face.

"Natalia." He responded, sagging into the armchair next to Rose's.

"Did she say no?" Scorpius asked.

"No, she said nothing because I didn't ask."

"Why not?" Lily asked looking confused.

"Well I went to the library to ask her. When I found her she was with that boy Ivan. he was asking her to the dance. I left after I saw them together." Albus said sinking lower into his chair.

"I'm going to bed I'll see you in the morning." Albus said getting up. He left up to the boy's dormitory. Lily stood up and began to walk toward the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" Scorpius asked in bewilderment.

"I'm going to the library to talk to Natalia." Lily said as she pushed the door open. Scorpius ran after her. They walked down to the library, as they did they ran into Natalia. She looked sad.

"Natalia wait." Lily called after her.

"Oh hay guys. What's up?" She asked wiping away a tear.

"We wanted to talk to you about Albus." Lily said, her face turning red with anger.

"Oh." Natalia's eyes turned a dark brown almost black.

"He went to the library to talk ask you to the dance but you were already talking to Ivan about it."

"What do you mean? He never showed up that's why I'm upset. Also Ivan asked me to the dance but I turned him down because I was hoping Albus would ask me. Clearly he didn't." Natalia said, her eyes watering with tears.

"Oh, we had no idea. I'm so sorry Nat." Lily said giving Natalia a hug.

"Wait. Now Albus is all upset because he thinks Nat is going to the dance with Ivan." Scorpius pointed out.

"But I'm not going with Ivan." Natalia said.

"But all doesn't know that." Scorpius said.

"Oh yeah. Well what am I going to do?"

"Going to talk to him might e a good place to start." Lily said grabbing Natalia's hand and pulling her towards the Gryffindor common room.

"But I don't know what to say."

"Start with Albus go to the ball with me." Scorpius said following behind the girls.

"Lily wait curfews in half an hour, I won't have time to talk to him tonight. I'll do it tomorrow after breakfast." Natalia said pulling her hand away from Lily.

"You're right. We'll see you in the morning." Lily and Scorpius walked back up to the Gryffindor tower. The night came and went in a flash. The next morning Scorpius had to drag Albus down to breakfast. Albus barely ate anything, merely pushing the food around his plate. After about an hour he got up and left. Noticing that Albus was leaving Natalia ran after him. She caught him in the entrance hall. They were all alone as everyone was eating. Natala stopped and tapped Albus on the shoulder. He turned around. As soon as he saw who it was he kept walking.

"Albus Potter!" Natalia called after him. He stopped and turned to face her.

"Just leave me alone." Albus said as he began to walk away again.

"Albus Severus Potter! You get back here right now!" Natalia ran after him again. He stopped for the last time and glared at her.

"What do you want?" He asked irritated, looking down at his shoes with his arms crossed.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Natalia asked, her eye's turning a glowing rose gold.

"What?" Albus asked bewildered.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"I thought you were going with that Ivan guy." Albus finally looked up at Natalia and uncrossed his arms.

"He asked me to the dance and seemed to think I would go with him because I'm Bulgarian and I also play quidditch."

"So you're going with him then. Why would you even bother talking to me than?"

"Albus I tuned him."

"You what?"

"I turned him. I said no because I was hoping you would ask me to the dance. I don't like Ivan, I like you stupid."

"Wait, what?"

"Albus you know what I said. I like you Albus. So, will you go to the dance with me?"

"Yes. Of course I'll go to the dance with you. Natalia I really like you." Natalia looked relieved. Albus walked over to her and hugged her, almost lifting her off the ground. Albus and Natalia spent the rest of the day together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Night to Remember**

It was finally here, the night everyone was waiting for. The Yule ball. A night that was to be filled with dancing and joy, a great way to start off the break. Lily and Scorpius were sitting in the common room waiting for Albus, Rose, and Hugo to come down. After what felt like an hour they were all ready to go. The boys were dressed in their black dress robes, the girls in beautiful dresses. Lily was wearing a dark navy blue, almost black knee high dress. It was styled after a 50's swing dress, it was sleeveless with a wrap belt, she also worse a pair of chunky, navy blue, velvet, open toed heels. Rose was wearing a blush pink dress that went down to her ankles. It had three quarter length sleeves and even though there was no wind it flowed as if there was a light breeze, she also wore a pair of cream, three inch stilettos. They all walked down to the entrance hall where Hugo, Rose, and Albus would meet their dates. Rose was going with a bay named Zane. Hugo went with Edwin, they had been talking a lot since their last meeting and began dating. Sage showed up wearing medium length, flowing, taupe, halter neckline dress. To add to her look she wore a pair of white converse trainers. Sage was going with a short, Slytherin girl, with jet black hair. Named Nadine. She wore a silver dress similar to Sage's but with t-shirt sleeves instead of a halter neckline.

"Hey Al what time is Nat getting here?" Lily asked as she fixed her dress.

"Around seven, so any minute now." At that moment everyone turned to look at the stairs.

"Wow, she gorgeous." Rose said. Albus turned to see who she was talking about. He saw Natalia walking down the stairs. Albus agreed with Rose. To him she was one of the most beautiful things in the world, like flowers lightly kissed by the morning due or burning embers surrounded by dancing flames. She was wearing an off the shoulder, slash neck, short sleeve, deep almost wine red, a line dress, with a pair of black four inch pumps with a thin strap around the ankle. Her long wavy hair was pulled into a low, loose side not. For the ball she changed her hair to its natural dark brown. It looked as if she was merely floating down the stairs, so graceful and light as a feather.

"Hi." Natalia said brightly to Albus. A small grin on her face.

"Hey." Albus said his cheeks turning hot and red. He held out his arm to her.

"Shall we go in?" he asked. She took his arm and nodded. Everyone but the competitors entered the Great hall and took a seat. The great hall had been transformed for the ball. There was a dance floor in the middle of the room, surrounding it were hundreds of round white tables. At the end of the room was a long table that replaced the teachers table for meals. There were small floating flecks of light, almost like firefly's were dancing around the room. After everyone had filed in, the teachers followed by the competitors entered. After they had all eaten, the teachers and competitors took to the dance floor, beginning an elegant waltz. Once they had finished their first dance everyone else began to join in. Albus got up and held out a hand to Natalia.

"Care to join me for a dance?" Natalia took his hand.

"Of course." They took to the dance floor followed by Lily, Scorpius, Hugo, and Edwin. For most of the night Albus and Natalia danced, her movements matching his. Her feet following closely behind his as they moved to the beat of the song. After what felt like a lifetime they stopped dancing. Natalia sezzed Albus' hand and pulled him out of the great hall.

"That was fun, but never again will I dance that much in my life." Natalia said smiling at Albus. He was pointing above them. Her eyes followed his eyes, there was mistletoe. For a moment they looked at each other, then Albus kissed her. For a moment it was as if they were in heaven and nothing could interrupt them. That was until Ivan came running out of the great hall. As they broke apart Ivan sezzed Albus' collar and punched him. With a crunch Albus felt his nose break.

"Ivan what the hell?!" Natalia almost screamed. Lily and Scorpius came running out of the hall to see what happened.

"She's my girl. How dare you kiss her." Ivan said with such force it sounded like he was telling off some guy for sleeping with his girlfriend.

"What the hell! I'm not 'your' girl Ivan. I turned you down remember."

"What is going on out here?" Scorpius asked looking confused. Before Natalia could answer Ivan pulled back his hand to punch Albus again, but Lily was to quick for him and cast a shield charm between them. With a loud crack you could hear Ivan's hand break as it hit the shield cast by Lily. With all the noise going on Professor Slughorn came running out of the great hall to see what happened.

"What in the blazes is going on out here?" He asked panting trying to catch his breath.

"Professor, Albus and I were out here… talking when Ivan came out and punched Albus in the face. I screamed."

"That's when Scorpius and I came out to see what was happening. Nat and Ivan were arguing. Then Ivan went to punch Al again so I cast a shield charm between them, and Ivan broke his hand punching it."

"Well then. Miss Krum can you take Mr. Potter here up to the hospital wing to get his nose fixed, I'll deal with Mr. Dimov. Miss Potter and Mr. Malfoy please rejoin the party, but I do ask that you do not tell anyone else about this." Professor Slughorn and Ivan left towards the Headmasters office. Natalia took Albus up to the hospital wing.

"He'll have to stay the night to make sure it heals properly. You may stay with him for the night or you can go, it's your choice." Madam Pomfrey said as she finished mending Albus' nose.

"I'll stay." Natalia said without hesitation. Madam Pomfrey conjured a large comfy armchair for Natalia and left off toward here office. As Natalia sat down Albus held out his hand, she took it.

"Thanks" Albus said in an almost whisper.

"For what? I'm the one that got you punched."

"For staying with me tonight, and it's not your fault. Ivan's just dumb and crazy." Natalia gave him a small smile. After about an hour they both fell asleep. The next morning Natalia was woken by a cold hand on her shoulder.

"Nat wake up." It was Lily. her and Scorpius had come to see Albus and bring both of them a change in cloths. By noon they were on the Hogwarts express on their way home for the holidays. Albus, Natalia, Scorpius, and Lily had a compartment to themselves. For now they were happy and looking forward to their Christmas break, but sadly that won't last.

{Hey. To all of you people that actually read my story, I just wanted to let you know I won't be updating for a weeks as I have exams. Hope you all can understand and thanks for reading it means a lot to me.}


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A not so Merry Christmas**

It was Christmas afternoon and the Potter Family was getting ready to leave for the big Weasley/Potter Christmas, once again the Malfoys would be joining them. They were all sitting in the living getting ready to flou to Arthor's and Molly's, Lily was holding them up she forgot Scorpius' present in her room.

"Lily Luna hurry up or we are leaving without you!" Harry shouted up the stairs.

"I'm coming, clam down old man!" Lily shouted back.

"Old man? Who are you calling old?! I'm only 41!" Harry shouted back trying not to laugh. Lily came hurtling down the stairs and stopped right in front of her father.

"Why are you just standing around? Let's go dad." Lily said jokingly. Everyone but Harry laughed.

"Ok you lot let's go before your father gets too mad." Ginny said hurding her children. James was the first to go through, then Albus.

"Come on young lady let's go." Ginny said pushing Lily through. Ginny and Harry followed their children close behind. After everyone had arrived they had lunch then it was time for presents. Everyone got a jumper from Molly and a pair of mittens from Ginny. Scorpius got Lily a small charm with their birthstones on it strung on a thin strip of leather. Lily got Scorpius a first edition of his favorite book 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. This year James had brought Maia to the burrow. He got her a black leather bracelet with two bronze pendants on it, one with the letter M engraved on it and the other with the letter J. Maia got James a new pair of bright pink vans and a picture of the sky from the night they started dating. All the other couples exchanged gifts, leaving Albus as the only single person in the family. The rest of the day was filled with food, family, and friends.

The next day Albus was getting ready to meet Natalia at a café right outside of Diagonally.

"Lily! Have you seen my vans?!" Albus shouted up to his sister.

"Why're you asking me?!" She shouted back.

"Cause you're the only other person home! So have you seen them?!"

"Which ones?!"

"The white ones with black speckles!"

"They're in your closet you git!" Albus cursed himself before running upstairs. He grabbed his shoes and quickly slipped them on.

"Lil, tell mum I'll be back around six. Oh and tell Scorp that the jacket I borrowed is sitting on my bed."

"Ok. now leave before Nat kills you for being late."

"Right. See ya at dinner." Albus ran down the stairs, grabbing Natalia's Christmas gift on his way out the door.

Albus arrived at the small, wizard run café outside of Diagonally. He could see her sitting at a table in the window. He walked into the café.

"Hey." He said brightley taking a seat across from her.

"Hey. I got you a coffee, black just the way you like it." he handed him the steaming mug.

"Thanks love." He pulled a small package out from his coat pocket.

"Here. I got you something."

"Oh, Al. you didn't have to."

"I wanted to. Just open it." Natalia opened the small box. Inside were two tickets to Bulgaria's next quidditch match.

"I know you've been missing your dad, so I talked to my father and he pulled some strings. Nat will you go out with me?"

"Wait are asking me out?"

"Well, yeah. So will you go out with me?"

"Yeah, of course." She lent across the table and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So, shall we go into Diagonally now? I need to pick up a few things." Albus nodded. They grabbed their coats, and Natalia's purse, and headed out to the street. When they got outside the ran into a person they were hoping they wouldn't have to see for another week. Ivan was standing right in front of them.

"Why are you with him?" Ivan was glaring at Albus, his wand was in his hand.

"Why do you care? I'm not your girlfriend."

"We are meant to be together."

"What are you talking about? Before December you didn't even talk to me."

"We are Bulgarian. You should not be with English filth."

"Ivan my mother is half English. How dare you insult my family. I will never be with you." Natalia began to cry. Ivan went to lift his wand but Albus was to quick. Albus punched Ivan in the nose.

"There, now we're even." Albus grabbed Natalia's hand and pulled her towards the tube station.

"Al, where are we going?"

"My house."

"Ok, but why are we taking the tube?"

"Because he doesn't know how to use it." 20 minutes later, Albus and Natalia had arrived at the Potter house.

"Hey! I'm home and Nat's with me!" He called as they walked through the door.

"Oi! Shut it!" James called back. As Albus and Natalia passed the living room, they saw James and Maia sitting on the couch watching Fast and Furious 7. Albus and Natalia ran up the stairs to his room to hang out.

By five, Ginny and Harry were home.

"Hey, Al. Is Natalia staying for diner?" Ginny asked standing in the doorway.

"Yeah." Albus closing his laptop.

"Thanks Mrs. Potter."

"Oh, no problem, and call me Ginny dear. There's no need for such formalities."

"Alright, thanks Ginny." Ginny gave the two a small smile before walking across the hall to ask Lily if Scorpius was staying as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Heart Break**

The rest of the break went by in a flash and soon enough they were all back on the Hogwarts express. Albus, Nat, Rose, Scorpius, Lily, Hugo, Edwin, Sage, James, and Maia were all crushed into one compartment.

"I can't wait for next year when you two won't be here, then we'll at least have a little more room." Lily sighed. Putting on an overly dramatic act James threw his head back and said,

"Oh my poor sister. We had no idea what an inconvenience we caused you." Everyone except for Lily laughed, who punched James in the arm. The rest of the train ride was filled with sly insults and inside jokes, by the time they got to the castle they were all out of breath from laughing.

After the feast Albus, Rose and Hugo went up to Scorpius' and Albus' dormitory to hangout, Scorpius and Lily had left early and everyone else went back to their houses common room. When they arrived they could hear yelling from outside the door. Albus pulled out three flesh coloured strings.

"Al no. That's invasion of space." Rose whispered hotly.

"Well they're in my dorm so I have the right to know." He slid the strings under the door. They could now hear the conversation as if they were standing right beside them.

"I know and I'm sorry Lil." They could hear Scorpius say, it sounded as if he was whining or pleading.

"And I know that but that doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you." Lily was saying back, she wasn't quite yelling but Albus could tell that if Scorpius mad one wrong move Lily would be screaming her head off.

"Just tell me what I can do it make it better."

"I don't know, I just don't know anymore! I just need time, time to think."

"Okay I get that. Just come find me when you're ready to talk."

"No Scorp, I mean I need time from this, from us." It sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"What do you mean? Lil you can't just ran away from this, we need to talk this through."

"I get that, but I just need time to think right now. I just need time, and when I'm ready I'll come talk to you."

"I understand." They heard footsteps quickly approaching. They pulled the strings back and made it look like they were just coming up the stairs. A crying Lily came running out the door, Rose ran after her. Albus lightly tapped the door to let Scorpius know of their presence. Scorpius was sitting on his bed staring down at the floor.

"Hey mate. You alright?" Scorpius ran a hand over his face as if he were whipping away a tear or two.

"Yeah, what's up mate?" He said in a raspy voice.

"Mate what happened with you and Lil?" Hugo asked taking a seat next to Scorpius on the bed.

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"We heard yelling coming from in hear and few minutes later she came running out crying. So you want to tell us what actually happened?"

"Shit, I didn't think she'd cry. So clearly you heard that we had an argument,"

"Yes, but what was it about?" Albus asked as he took a seat on his bed across from Scorpius.

"I did something I shouldn't have."

"You are my best mate, but if you cheated on my sister I'll kill you." Albus said giving Scorpius a very serious look.

"Oh god no, I would never. I just fucked up with something."

"Obviously, but what?"

"I think I know what this is about." Hugo said, now joining Scorpius in looking down at the ground.

"How would you know?" Albus asked looking extremely confused.

"Because it's partly my fault. The other day Scorp was talking to me about some stuff about him and Lily, personal stuff. Don't worry Al it wasn't like that, it wasn't even that personal she just freaked out when she realized Scorp told me everything."

"She's been yelling at me for it for the past half an hour, and I kept apologising but I don't know what to do and now she's mad at me and I think she wants to break up. I just don't know what to do and I don't want to lose her." Scorpius began to break down in tears. Hugo handed him a tissue and gave him a comforting side hug.

Meanwhile in the girl's dorms,

"Lily what happened back there?" Rose asked running after her cousin.

"I don't want to get into it right now." Lily swung the door to her dorm open, luckily no one was inside. She took a seat on her bed. Rose followed behind taking a seat on the bed opposite to her.

"One minute we here yelling from behind the door and the next you're running out crying. Lils what happened?"

"Rosie I don't want to talk about it, alright?"

"Alright. I just want to make sure that you're okay. Do you want some hot cocoa? I'm sure Kreature would be happy to get you some." Lily didn't say anything she just nodded and grabbed a tissue to wipe away her tears.

"Kreature!" Rose called into the almost empty room. With a loud crack, Kreature the house elf appeared.

"Good evening miss Weasley, miss Potter." Kreature said with a huge grin upon his face.

"How may I be of assistance?" Kreature stood waiting patiently for his instructions.

"Can you get us two hot cocoas with whipped cream and cinnamon sticks?" Rose asked.

"Anything for my masters." Kreature did a quick bow before popping out of the room.

"He's so sweet, I can't believe he could ever have been mean, unless uncle Ron is lying." Lily and Rose broke out in laughter. A few minutes later Kreature returned with two large mugs of hot cocoa topped with whipped cream and cinnamon sticks. After they had finished their hot cocoas and Lily had calmed down a bit Rose thought she might try and figure out what happened.

"Lils what's going on with you and Scorp? I mean you guys were fine earlier today and when you left dinner early we all thought, well everyone except Albus and James thought that you guys were going to make out or something."

"Fine I'll tell you but please don't tell anyone else."

"I won't I swear."

"Good. so today was fine, well better then fine but that's another story. So everything was good today up until right before the feast. I was walking down with Hugo when he mentioned something about me and Scorp that I had never told him because I wanted it to be private. So I asked him how he knew and he said that Scorp had told him the other day. So when we got to the feat I could barely eat I was so mad, so I stormed off and Scorp followed me to figure out why I was so angry. So we came up her and started arguing."

"Lil if you don't mind me asking and you don't have to tell me but what exactly did Scorp tell Hugo?"

"He uh told Hugo that we uh had um…" Lily looked down at her shoes. "That we had sex." She blurted out the last part in a barely audible tune.

"Oh I see. I'm assuming you didn't want him to know just in case he told Al, right?" Lily nodded sheepishly. Red began to creep up her cheeks.

"Yeah he'd kill me. Please don't tell him."

"Don't worry I won't. But you know you need to talk about this with Scorp, like now."

"Yeah, I know." Lily set her mug down on the table beside her and got up. She headed back to the boys dorm Rose following close behind. Lily held her hand up to the door hesitating before she knocked. Albus answered the door.

"Lily?! What do you want?"

"Can I speak to Scorp?"

"Yeah, sure." Albus moved out of the way to let Lily in, him and Hugo left closing the door behind them.

Hours had past with them hearing anything, until finally Scorpius and Lily emerged from his dorm.

"We figured it out, and we're not breaking up." Scorpius said taking a seat next to Albus.

"Thank god. We were really worried." Rose said pulling Lily into the seat next to her. They spent the rest of the night together just talking and enjoying each other's company.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A great opportunity**

A few months had past and the end of the year was swiftly approaching, Albus and Natalia were sitting down by the black lake watching the first years trying to play with the giant squid.

"Mr. Potter." A voice from behind them called, Al turned to see it was Professor Mcgonagall. He quickly hopped to his feet.

"How may I be of assistance Headmistress?" Albus politely asked while helping Natalia to her feet.

"I need you to grab your equipment and meet me down at the quidditch pitch in 30 minutes, and hurry this is very important."

"May I ask why Professor?"

"You may not Potter, sorry. Now run along and Miss Krum you may come with me to watch if you wish to."

"Thank you Professor." Albus quickly ran off back to the castle and Natalia followed Professor Mcgonagall down to the quidditch pitch.

After half an hour Albus was dressed and ready with his broom in hand standing in the middle of the almost empty quidditch pitch. Standing beside him was the quidditch Professor Madam Hooch holding a small, glittering golden ball in her gloved hand.

"Mount your broom Albus." She said looking up at the stands, sitting there were the Headmistress, Natalia and a portly looking old fellow holding a file and a quill.

"Now when I blow my whistle you'll fly up and try and catch the snitch, got it?" Albus Nodded in acknowledgement. The whistle blew and Albus took off shooting up into the sky on his new nimbus 4005, followed rather quickly by the snitch. Albus sat for a moment, his eyes shut.

"What is he doing?" The portly man asked Professor Mcgonagall.

"I'm not sure." She said turning her attention back to Albus, who was still sitting with his eyes shut. Slowly he opened his eyes and shot down to the opposite end of the pitch, he had spotted the snitch. He chased after it along the lengths of the pitch, it was faster then he had remembered maybe it had just been because he hadn't played all year because of the Triwizard tournament. Within minutes Albus had caught the small ball and was heading back down to the ground. He was soon met by Professor Mcgonagall, the portly fellow, and Natalia.

"Albus this is Mr. White a recruiter for the English team."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Albus shook the man's hand.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine Mr. Potter. Now we, the English team, have been looking at you for quite a while now and would like to add you to our team. As the world cup is coming up in three years we think your skills would be a great asset to us winning this time around. A letter is being sent to your parents as we speak, we would like a response by the end of the summer so you can start training next year."

"Wow, the English team wants me. Wow." Before Albus could say anything else the man was gone with a rather loud crack.

"Now Mr. Potter you should go take some time to think about this, but I advise you not to tell anyone else about this opportunity of yours, you don't want their opinions to cloud your judgment. Now back to the school for supper."

After supper Albus and Natalia headed off to the small passageway behind the tapestry of the dancing trolls, it was their little spot.

"I don't know if I should take it, I mean next year will be my last year and I kind of need to focus on school but on the other hand it's a once in a lifetime kind of thing. And even if I wanted to do it I don't know if my parents would let me, my mum maybe because she played professional quidditch but my dad is a little less unreasonable when it comes to me being 'unsafe'."

"Al I'm sure your parents would support your decision no matter what you choose and if your dad says no but you really want to do it I'm sure your mum could change his mind."

"Yeah I know I'm just confused right now, and it's hurting my head."

"Would a little snogging help?" Natalia asked stepping a little closer to Albus, who was leaning against the wall.

"Well I mean it wouldn't hurt to try." Albus slid his arms around Natalia's waist turning her around so that she was pressed up against the wall instead of himself. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down a few inches to her level and kissed him, running her fingers through his hair as she did. Suddenly the passageway was flooded with light as the tapestry was pulled back.

"Oh sorry." It was Hugo and Edwin that had interrupted them.

"It's fine Hugo we were just about to head back to Gryffindor tower."

"We were?" Natalia asked looking confused, Albus then shot her a look that said it all.

"We were, yes." She said correcting herself. Her and Albus then headed off in the direction of Gryffindor tower. When they were out of ear shot of Hugo and Edwin Natalia turned to Albus,

"Al, why are we going to Gryffindor tower instead of them?"

"Because Hugo isn't out to anyone aside from family or people he considers family, and it's easier for him to explain why him and Edwin are in a secret passageway then it is from him to explain why Edwin's in his room."

"Ah I see. I'll keep that in mind next time. So wait Hugo's gay? I mean that explains the whole Sam thing."

"Hugo's not gay he's bi, him and Sam was just a bad idea. She was just really controlling and didn't really care for or about him."

Albus and Natalia spent the rest of the night talking and working on homework in the Gryffindor common room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The End

With summer rapidly approaching came exams, and stressed out teenagers. James and Maia spent all their time in their rooms studying for their NEWT's. They were up there so often that Kreacher had to bring them food at meal times. Sage and Rose spent all their free time together getting ready for the last challenge. As they are champions they are pardoned from all exams. Despite her OWL's coming up Lily was rather clam, yet she still spent all her free time in the library studying. Hugo joined Lily on her trips to the library, putting Edwin in an awkward position. He didn't have many friends and wasn't that close to the Potter-Weasley and Malfoy clan, so he tended to along with Hugo and Lily. even though Lily spent all her time studying, her and Scorpius had never been better. When he could he'd help her study, but he mostly left her alone and hung out with Natalia. Albus was getting ready for the world cup coming up in a year, he spent all his time on the pitch leaving Natalia alone. Her and Scorpius spent quite a bit of time together studying. Even though she enjoyed her time with Scorpius, Natalia couldn't help but feel abandoned by Albus. She felt like they had been drifting apart ever since he got the offer to play for England at the world cup.

"Nat? Hey Nat." Scorpius had woken Natalia from her thoughts.

"Yeah sorry. I just got a little lost in my thoughts." She went back to making study notes for potions.

"Are you okay? You looked really sad, like you might cry." Scorpius looked at her a concerned expression washed over his face.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little tired." Scorpius knew she was lying. She was always "just tired" when something was really bothering her.

"Is it Albus?" The expression on her face when he asked said it all. A mingled look of sadness, love, and anger danced across her face.

"It's nothing. Everything's fine." Her voice cracked with the last word, tears began to well up in her eyes. Scorpius got up off his bed and walked over to sit beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Nat what's really going on?"

"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell Albus." Scorpius nodded as to promise. Natalia whipped the tears away from her eyes.

"Ever since Albus got the offer to play for England he's spent all his time either practicing, eating, or sleeping. Even when he has free time he's spending it with you and Rose. I just feel like we're drifting apart, and I don't want to lose him but I'm afraid I might. There's also something really big I need to tell you but you can't tell anyone else, not even Lily."

"Of course." Scorpius moved the textbook that was between him and Natalia so he could sit closer to her.

"I'm moving back to Durmstrang next year. My dad wants to spend more time with me and here I never get to see my family. At the end of the summer I'm moving and I haven't told anyone yet aside from my teachers. Scorp I'm afraid that me moving will just put a giant rift in my relationship with Albus. I think… I think I might break up with him. I don't want to, but I think it's the best option for us if we ever wish to be together in the future. Scorp what do I do?" Tears were now streaming down her face as she buried her face into Scorpius' shoulder.

"Nat there's no good ending for you and Albus right now. It's either you move away and try and do long distance but we all know that won't work out because Albus will be spending all his time on the pitch and it'll probably end in a messy break up. Or you could break up with him and have to break his heart, then move away and give him time to himself to heal and think. Then maybe in the future try and make it work again. Nat I'm not going to tell you what to do, I want you to make the best decision for you and him." Natalia lifted her head off of his shoulder, looking up into his eyes. She then leaned in and kissed him. He knew this was wrong, but he continued to make out with her knowing how much pain she was in right now and knowing that in the end this was the only thing he could do to make her feel better.

"What the heck is going on here?!" It was Lily. She had walked into the room to see Scorpius and Natalia making out. Scorpius and Natalia both jumped up off of Albus' bed.

"Lily wait it's not what you think I swear." Scorpius said running over to help Lilym who had dropped her textbooks in shock.

"Please explain then as to why you were just making out with your best friend's and my brother's girlfriend, who also happens to be one of my best friends." She said, a look of fury spreading across her face.

"Lily it's not his fault, it's mine. I'm the one that kissed him." Natalia said, her voice shaking.

"Why? Why would you do that to my brother? And why would you go along with it?"

"Lily let me explain please?" Natalia begged. She knew she would have to come clean about everything to Lily. After a few minutes of trying to explain everything and trying to calm Lily down, they were now all sitting on Scorpius' bed.

"Nat I'm so sorry for everything. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't know what to say. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, but quick question. Did you really have to make out with my boyfriend?" They all broke out in laughter.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was just really hurting and didn't know what to do and Scorpius was being really comforting. It just kind of happened. I promise it won't happen again."

"Okay good. I mean I get it, you were hurting and were angry at Albus so kissing his best friend seemed like a good option. And Scorp I'm happy that you were there for Nat just don't go kissing her or any other girl for that matter again."

"I promise I won't Lils." Lily pulled Natalia into a hug.

"Don't worry about Al, everything will work out." Lily whispered into her ear.

"Thanks Lil."

For the rest of the afternoon Lily and Natalia talked about what to do in Lily's room. By the time dinner came around Natalia knew what she had to do, but knew she had to do it after exams. She spent the last three weeks of school in complete agony, unable to do anything including be happy for Sage and Rose who had won the Triwizard tournament. Soon it was time to go home and they were all on the train, crammed into one compartment. Natalia made sure she wasn't sitting next to Albus but in close enough proximity to as not look suspicious.

"So Nat what are your plans for the summer?" James asked, waking Natalia from another day dream.

"Oh nothing much. I actually have something I need to tell everyone." She said looking down at her shoes. Everyone in the compartment stopped talking.

"Go ahead Nat, you can do this." Lily whispered into her ear.

"Uh okay. So at the end of the summer I'm moving back to Bulgaria. Im transferring back to Durmstrang."

"What, why?" Maia asked, speaking for everyone.

"Well my dad wants to spend more time with me before the world cup, and when my grandfather died in April it was really hard for me and grandmother. She was really hurt by it and it was so hard for me being here in England instead of with her. There are so many more reasons but I don't feel like getting into it right now."

"Well we'll all really miss you. But we do expect to get at least one letter." James said cracking a smile. They all broke out into laughter.

"Of course I'll write, how could I not? I'll even make sure to make your's extra special James." They all broke out laughing again.

"Oh yeah, one thing. Can all of you promise me you won't make this summer sad?" Natalia looked around at her friends, they were all nodding.

"I want my last summer with all of you to be fun and special. Also I'm having a going away party at the end of the summer and you are all invited, I'll owl you the details."

"That sounds like fun, but you know my mother and grandmother will be having a party as well for you with the entire family." James said jokingly, but everyone knew it was true.

"Yeah they'll go crazy with this." Lily joined in.

They spent the rest of the train ride joking about how Mrs. Potter and Grandmum Weasley will go crazy with a goodbye party for Natalia. When they arrived at Kings cross station everyone's parents but Natalia's were waiting on the platform, she was going to be staying with Lily for a few days till her mum could come and get her from the Potter's. As they stepped out onto the platform Natalia felt someone grab her hand.

"Can we talk for a second?" It was Albus. Natalia nodded and was then dragged off it a not so crowded area by Albus.

"Why didn't you tell me you were moving sooner? Did anyone else know before today?"

"Al I didn't tell you because we had exams and I didn't want to worry you, plus you were busy with quidditch so I didn't really have time to tell you. And the only people that knew before today were Lily and Scorpius. I wasn't actually going to tell Lily today but she walked in on me and Scorpius talking about it." Albus looked a little shocked.

"Why did you feel it would be better to tell Scorpius and not me?"

"I told him because I needed to tell someone and once again I didn't want to worry you, and I guess I chose to tell Scorpius because we've been spending a lot of time together lately and he's one of my best friends."

"What do you mean you've been spending a lot of time together?" Albus looked kind of angry at this point.

"Well both you and Lily were really busy and once again he's one of my best friends, so we spent a lot of time together studying. It's not what you're thinking." albus seemed to ease up a bit but still seemed a little tense. The headed back to the rest of the group. When the got back to Godric's Hollow Lily and Natalia went up to Lily's room.

"What's up with Albus? He looks like he just saw his best friend betray him. Wait you didn't tell him about you Scorpius did you?" Lily asked spinning around on her heel to face Natalia.

"Oh god no. It's just that on the platform he asked why I didn't tell him I was moving sooner and if anyone knew before today. So I told him I didn't want to worry him and that only you and Scorpius knew. Then I told him that I didn't mean to tell you, and I only did because you walked in on me and Scorpius talking about it."

"And he just left it there?"

"It's Albus of course not. He asked why I told Scorpius and not him. So I told him it's because he's one of my best friends and that we've been spending a lot of time together and getting closer."

"So that's why he looks mad."

"Yeah, I explained we were only spending more time together because you guys were busy and we were studying."

"Well you weren't just studying, you were also snogging." At that moment the door swung open to reveal Albus and Scorpius. They must have been going downstairs as they didn't have their trunks anymore.

"Al, what were you doing outside my door?" Lily asked trying to delay the conversation she knew was coming.

"We were going downstairs to get food, when I heard you guys talking about our conversation on the platform." He looked at Natalia, a look of anger and betrayal washed across his face.

"I then heard you talking about Scorpius and Natalia. So can someone explain to me why my best friend and my girlfriend were snogging and why Lily is so calm about it?"

"Albus mate it's not what you think." Scorpius said walking over to stand in between Natalia and Lily.

"Did you and Lily break up and just not tell anyone? Then did you decide to go and snog my girlfriend?" Albus looked like he might break something.

"Albus let me explain." Lily said in a calming tone, that reminded Albus of his mother.

"Go ahead." Albus said trying to avoid eye contact.

"A few weeks ago Nat and Scorp were studying for their exams when Nat zoned out. When Scorp got her attention again she seemed off, not like her normal happy self. It turns out she was having a really hard time with the whole moving back to Bulgaria thing. So she poured her heart out to Scorp, because no one else was there for her, everyone was so busy with their own things. Nat was so emotional and didn't know how to deal with it so she kissed Scorp. Scorp was just trying to be a good friend, so he continued to make out with her. I then walked in on them making out, that's when Nat told me everything. That's why I know and that's why I'm fine with it. Neither One of them has feelings for eachother, Nat just needed someone to comfort her in a hard time." Albus still looked a betrayed and a bit angry.

"Why didn't you just talk to me about this stuff Nat, or at least tell me you snogged my best friend?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I kissed Scorp Al, but I'm not sorry for not talking to you about his stuff. You've been so busy with quidditch you've forgotten you have a girlfriend. I never see you anymore aside from at lunch and even then you talk more to scorp and Hugo than me. Even when you take a day off from practicing you're spending time with Scorp and Hugo or studying." Natalia looked like she might cry. Her cheeks had turned a shade of bright pink and her hands had balled up into fists.

"I'm sorry that I get to play for England at the world cup and that I need to practice. I'm sorry that when I had time off I wanted to spend it studying for exams or with my mates. Like what do you want me to do Nat?"

"I want you to care about me and actually spend time with me, not push me away. I should be just as important as exams or as your mates, but clearly I'm not." Natalia stormed out of the room. Albus made to follower her but was stopped by Scorpius.

"Mate, don't follow her. Let Lily go." Lily ran after Natalia. She found her in the backyard sitting on the hammock hanging in the far left corner of the yard. She sat down next to her.

"Lily, why doesn't he care about me?" Natalia asked, her eyes welling up with repressed tears.

"Don't say that. He cares about you Nat, he just got caught up in his own success that he forgot there are other important things in his life. You know what you need to do Nat."

"I know it's just that I really thought he was different. He was sweet and caring, and actually took an interest in me. To go from that to out right avoiding me, I just never thought we would drift apart."

"You know you'll have to do it tonight?"

"I know, I'll do it after dinner."

Hours had passed of Lily and Natalia in the backyard talking and avoiding the boys. By the time dinner rolled around you could cut the tension with a knife. After dinner they were all in the sitting room watching a muggle movie. Natalia looked over at Albus. She pointed to the back door, before getting up.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air, Al will you come with me?" He nodded in agreement, then followed her out the back door. Natalia walked all the way to the back of the yard without saying a word. When she reached the giant hedge she turned to face Albus, who was standing a few inches away from her.

"Al we need to talk."

"Okay."

"Before I say anything else I want you to know that I have no feelings for Scorpius and that me moving to Bulgaria has nothing to do with this."

"Alright." Albus looked a little confused but didn't say anything, he thought it's be best just to see what she had to say first.

"Albus I love you, I love you so much that's why I have to do this. Al… Al I'm done. We're… we're over. I'm so sorry." She began to cry. Albus hurt and confused, pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist like nothing was wrong.

"I'm sorry, I just can't do this anymore. I can't be a supportive girlfriend when I'm constantly pushed aside. I'm so happy for you but I just can't deal with it anymore."

"Nat please don't do this. I know I've pushed you aside these last for weeks but I have all summer to make up for it, and I know long distance doesn't always work but I'm going to do my to make it. I'll come visit you as often as I can and I'll write to you everyday."

"Al stop. I know we have all summer but what happens when I leave? You say that you'll write everyday and come visit me as often as you can but I know you won't. You'll write everyday for a for weeks maybe even a few months but then it'll only be a few times a week, then only a few times a month. By the time we graduate we'll barely be writing and you won't have seen me for a few months. Even after we graduate you'll be getting ready for the world cup that summer and I'll be in Bulgaria. It won't work no matter how much you want it to. I'm sorry."

"Nat please don't… don't do this. Please." Albus' eyes began to well up, he was trying so hard to hold back the tears. Natalia looked up at him, getting lost in his hazel eyes for the last time. She placed her hand on his cheek and gently pulled him into a kiss. It was slow and soft, a kiss that was meant for a goodbye. As Natalia pulled away she knew that this was goodbye, at least goodbye for now. Albus let go of Natalia's waist knowing he could hold on to her, no matter how much he wanted to. Natalia walked back towards the house wiping the tears away from her eyes, Albus could bare to watch her the pain was too much. When he heard the back door click shut in the distance he walked over to the small bench in the corner and took a seat. Numb from the pain of losing the girl he loves, he didn't notice that James was standing in front of him.

"Al, what happened out here with you and Nat? When she came inside it looked like she had been crying and she went straight to bed." James took a seat next to his brother.

"We uh… we broke up." Albus' voice was shaking and crackly. He was looking down at the ground so James wouldn't see him crying.

"What, why? You guys seemed so happy earlier."

"Apparently not. She felt we were drifting apart and thought it'd be best to break up before she moved. She said I was pushing her away. I know was but I just didn't want to believe it." Tears were now streaming down his face.

"I've been so bad to her these past few weeks. I just about abandoned her. I was so caught up in my success that I forgot to think about those who are important to me. She'll never forgive me for this."

"Al, you're a good guy you just made a few mistakes. She knows you love her and is only doing this now so you both don't get hurt even more than you are now in the future. Just think of it from her view; it's next year, she's in Bulgaria and you're here. You try to write as often as you can but you just don't have time, because you're so busy with NEWT's and quidditch practice. She's can't write either because she's on the quidditch team there and has school. You guys begin to drift apart and start to wonder if you should even be dating, then you both meet someone new. You want to pursue this new person but you can't because you're in a relationship, so you don't. You just stay with each other wondering what could have happened with that other person. You're both miserable and wishing you had ended it sooner because you knew deep down, even back then that it wouldn't work out. Al I know you're hurting right now, but this is for the best. At least now that she broke up with you sooner you won't be as hurt later and may have a chance with her in the future." Albus nodded, he knew his brother was right this was for the best. He slowly got up.

"I'm going to go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning." He walked back inside and straight upstairs. He ran into Natalia in the hallway, her eyes were red from crying. Albus pointed to his room,

"Can we talk?" Natalia looked hesitant but went inside anyways. He sat down on his bed, Natalia sat down beside him.

"Look Nat, I know I was a complete ass to you and I'm not trying to get back together I know this is for the best, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know us being together is a bad idea right now and I know that us even writing to each other is a bad idea, but I hope one day we can get over this. I love you Natalia and I don't want to lose you forever."

"I don't want to lose you either Al, but for now we shouldn't talk."

"I know. How about we take time away from each other, no seeing each other after you leave no writing. We agree the first time we'll see each other or talk to each other is at the world cup."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Natalia stood up to leave.

"Goodnight Albus." Albus stood up and pulled her into a kiss before she could leave. This kiss was like the last at first, slow and soft. It quickly became rough and fast. Natalia kicked the door shut and Albus pushed her up against it. As they rapidly made out Albus picked Natalia up and moved over to the bed. Albus began to lift up her top, but was quickly stopped by Natalia,

"Al stop, stop. We can't do this, we broke up like 20 minutes ago." They both sat up, avoiding looking at each other.

"Goodnight Albus." Natalia said standing up. She placed a gentle kiss on Albus' cheek and left the room.

The summer went by in a flash, and soon Natalia was saying goodbye to everyone.

 ***Author note: Thanks to everyone who has read 24 years later. It's the first Fanfiction I've published and I hope you liked. To anyone who is wondering how things are going to work out with everyone, don't worry I have decided to make this a series. I have so many ideas for these characters that it's hard to try and fit it all in one fanfiction. Part two will be coming out within a month or two. School is starting up again for me soon and I want to make sure I have a few chapters done before I publish it. Thanks to everyone - Kay***


End file.
